An Interesting Turn of Events
by TheCrimsonLlama
Summary: After a few glasses of wine at his coming of age ball, many things change between the earl and his butler. Though, it starts out tame enough, things escalate to pure chaos. SebaCiel and a pregnant Sebastian. Inspired by Expecting Butler on Tumblr. Don't like, don't read, though comments are wonderful.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sebastian was growing rather nervous as the night continued on. Ciel seemed to be enjoying the ball that had been put on in celebration of his coming of age. So much, in fact, that the butler that had been assigned to keep an eye on the affair could practically see him becoming more and more inebriated in front of his very eyes. Though, he thought, the young man certainly seemed to have a talent for not letting his true condition show, since he seemed perfectly normal.

Sebastian checked his pocket watch, seeing it was nearing midnight. The ball was drawing to a close as people began to file out of the manor. He thanked each one for coming with a bow and smile, holding the door. He sighed, knowing he'd be spending the rest of the night cleaning up and getting ready for the next day. After everyone had left, he shut the door and locked it.

The Earl made his way over to his butler, a smirk playing at his lips. "So, I guess now I'm just 'Master', hmm?" he asked the demon casually. Ciel had grown quickly over the years and was now as tall as, if not a hair taller than, his butler. His face had grown to resemble his father's even more, his features becoming angular and far more mature.

"Yes, sir, you are." Sebastian replied, nodding, his face unchanging and unsmiling.

Ciel smiled a bit at the words, then glanced up at Sebastian. The butler caught something in the Earl's eyes that had flashed for a moment, but he couldn't quite put a finger on what it was. "Sebastian, you'll do anything I order, right?" he asked innocently, his words slurring ever so slightly.

"Of course, Master. I always have and I always will." Sebastian nodded, growing rather suspicious of the question. He knew Ciel well enough to know when he was up to something.

"Good. Come with me, Sebastian." Ciel smiled, gesturing to his butler to follow.

Sebastian did as he was told as the young man lead him into his bedchambers and locked the door behind them. This action rather frightened Sebastian a bit, knowing that Ciel wouldn't let him escape now until he was done. What frightened him even more, though, was that he'd even consider escaping.

Ciel smirked and placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder before, somewhat sloppily, pressing their lips together, his eyes closing. Sebastian didn't know what to do. For some reason, he couldn't quite bring himself to pull away, rather liking his master's own distinct taste that had been masked through the taste of fine wine. It took him only a few seconds to realize what was poking at him between his legs. He pulled away from the kiss, stumbling backwards a bit, knowing full well what was going on.

"Sebastian, you taste wonderful," Ciel whispered huskily, licking his lips as he sized up his butler, his eyes gazing at every aspect of his body. "Take off your clothes, that's an order."

Sebastian swallowed, knowing what the earl was planning. Still, he did as he was told, stripping down to his black undergarments. Ciel took a step closer and removed his own clothes before taking off Sebastian's undergarments and marveling down at the area between his legs. He placed his hands on the demon's shoulders and guided him over to the bed, pushing him down to straddle his hips.

The next thing he knew, the young earl had moved to gently spread his butler's legs apart. He marveled at what he saw, smiling up at the demon before reaching down and fingering his entrance a bit. "So, my wonderful butler is intersexual?" he purred before slipping two fingers inside him.

Sebastian was getting rather aroused by the second, especially at the intrusion. He'd usually been on top in bedchamber situations like this, so he kept his true nature a secret extremely well. He closed his eyes and the rest seemed to happen in a blur of movements and arousal. The next thing he knew, they were lying next to each other, legs intertwined, panting as sweat glistened their bodies. Ciel smiled over at his butler and gently kissed his lips, though this one was far more gentle and loving than the first had been. The demon couldn't help but return the kiss before watching as Ciel fell fast asleep next to him. He eventually ended up zoning out so much that he dozed off for a bit, though didn't really end up falling asleep.

He knew he felt something for Ciel, though what it was, he couldn't quite tell. Over the years, his heart had grown more and more black and unemotional. Now that this new feeling had washed over him, he didn't know if it was natural, or not. He couldn't look at the boy without feeling his heart melt and his stomach flutter a bit.

Ciel mumbled incoherently and stirred a bit to cuddle into his bedmate, a small smile playing at his lips. Sebastian felt his heart swell in joy and pressed a kiss to his forehead before resting in the soft bed as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

About a week had passed and everything had gone back to normal in the manor house. Everything seemed to be going normally, that is. Sebastian groaned as he tried desperately to fasten his pants around his waist. He checked his pocket watch, frustrated to find that he was behind schedule due to these damn pants. Finally, after about fifty tries, he buttoned them around his hips instead of at his waist like he usually did. He quickly slipped the rest of his clothes on, still confused as to why the pants wouldn't quite fit. He examined his torso in the mirror to find it still rather flat, though he figured he'd simply gained a few pounds. He shrugged and waved the problem off, knowing full well he could get them let out at any time. He quickly woke up the other members and raced about the kitchen to get himself back on track. He was relieved when he was able to manage it, keeping everyone else on schedule as well.

"Mister Sebastian, why were you late this morning? You're never late." Finny asked curiously, looking up at the butler, worry shining in his large eyes.

Sebastian looked over at him from the oven that he'd been working at and smiled at the gardener gently. "My pants weren't quite fitting quite right this morning. I must have gained a bit of weight, that's all." He said casually before turning back to his work and loading it all on a tray to carry up to the Earl's bedchambers.

He let himself in, opening the door quietly. He placed the tray on the bedside table, as per usual, and drew open the drapes, letting sunlight flood the large room. "Master, it's time to wake up. It's a lovely day today." He said gently, shaking Ciel's shoulder when he wouldn't wake up on the first time. He smiled when he finally succeeded, passing the young man his cup of warm tea, letting him sip it as he explained the day's schedule, which consisted mainly of many files of paperwork to be done. Everything else went as it usually would until Ciel was drinking his afternoon tea, and scrutinizing Sebastian's every move, analyzing him.

"May I ask why you're doing that, Master?" Sebastian asked, a bit confused.

"There's something different about you, I just can't put my finger on it." Ciel answered, not breaking his gaze.

"Well, this morning I found I've gained a bit of weight, so my pants don't quite fit properly." The demon supplied honestly.

Ciel nodded, looking him up and down. "Yes, you must have," He agreed unemotionally. "We'll go to the tailor's and have your pants let out a bit tomorrow." He said plainly before sipping the tea again.

"Thank you, Master." Sebastian smiled and bowed to the earl. Ciel waved him away and he went to continue with his work. He did so, moving himself to the library and began to dust the shelves as he often did. About halfway through the process, the butler suddenly felt nauseous and ran across the hall to the bathroom to dry heave into the toilet.

Ciel heard the coughing and suddenly grew worried. He made his way over to the bathroom, finding Sebastian kneeling over the toilet, coughing violently. He walked over and gently rubbed his butler's shoulders, trying his best to comfort the demon. When he had finished and flushed the toilet, he pulled away, not making eye contact with Ciel. He had never shown the earl any sign of weakness before and was completely embarrassed.  
"Are you all right, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, concern leaking into his voice as he, placed a hand under Sebastian's chin to gently lift his head and look into his crimson eyes.

"I'll be fine, Master." Sebastian answered quietly, though not quite sure if he really was fine or not.

"Well, I think I ought to get you into a doctor's just in case, all right," Ciel said gently, rubbing Sebastian's shoulder. "Until then, why don't you take the rest of the day off and rest? If you're truly ill, I don't want to work you too hard."

Sebastian nodded and stood up shakily with the young Earl. Ciel kept a hand gently on Sebastian's back as he walked with him down to the butler's bedchambers. Sebastian walked inside and Ciel closed the door for him. The demon stripped down and replaced his clothes with a knee-length nightshirt before closing his own drapes to darken the room before he rested in his bed and soon fell asleep, much to his own surprise.

Ciel had gathered the tree members of the help in the main foyer. He looked over each one carefully. Finny looked curious, Mey-Rin looked worried, and Bard seemed indifferent. In short, nothing really changed.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called this short meeting, so I'll get to the point. Sebastian has fallen ill. I expect all of you to pick up where he left off and let him rest so that he gets better as soon as possible." Ciel explained plainly. The trio nodded and set off back to their work, determined to keep everything perfect, so Sebastian wouldn't feel and pressure as he was ill.

Ciel and Sebastian both knew that, though the trio might try their hardest, much was bound to fail. The earl could only hope Sebastian got good results at the doctor's office the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ciel found it rather amusing that he had to be the one to wake his butler in the morning, so they wouldn't be late for the doctor's appointment he'd set up. "Sebastian, it's time to get up and get dressed. We've got to go in an hour." He said gently, shaking the butler's shoulder.

Sebastian slowly let his eyes flutter open to look up at Ciel drowsily. He yawned and stretched out his arms, sitting up in the bed. He looked over at the boy, not saying anything. The boy handed him a stack of clothes, smiling gently at his butler.

"I was able to get Bard to lend you some pants, since I figured you two are practically the same size." Ciel explained. Sebastian nodded and thanked him quietly. Ciel turned around to give Sebastian his privacy as he changed clothes.

Much to Sebastian's surprise, the pants fit perfectly around his waist, hugging it, but just enough to stay up on his hips. He donned the rest of his regular ensemble and turned to Ciel. The earl took him in and smiled.

"They fit like a glove. Come, I think you ought to try to eat something so you don't hurt yourself by fry heaving." Ciel said, leading the butler to the kitchen where a small plate with a slice of toast was waiting for him. He sat down at the small table reserved for the help and watched as the demon ate the toast slowly, not seeming all that hungry. Though, it was nice to see him eat something, even if it was only to keep his strength up.

Ciel waited for a bit, happy to find that the toast had sat well with the butler's weak stomach. A couple minutes later, he was getting into a coach with Sebastian. "In case you're wondering, since I don't know of any of your symptoms other than nausea, we're just going to a generic doctor." He said to the butler across from him gently.

Sebastian nodded, a bit worried. Ciel must have noticed the look of fear flash in his crimson eyes, because he spoke up once again. "Say something, please, Sebastian. Are diseases among demons normal, or are they simply contracted from the human realm?"

Sebastian sighed and turned from his window to look at the earl across from him. "Diseases amongst demons isn't unheard of, though it's not really all that common, either. Yes, most demonic diseases are contracted through exposure to something in the human realm one just happens to be sensitive to." He explained promptly.

Ciel nodded, understanding. The rest of the ride was silent, awkward. When they got to the hospital, Ciel took Sebastian's hand gently and lead him into the building, checking in at the front desk. The wait was short until a young nurse led the two males into the room.

"So, Mr. Michaelis, what seem to be your symptoms?" she asked, preparing herself to jot down quick notes.

"Well, I've grown nauseous, fatigued, and slightly dizzy." He explained quietly, looking over at the young nurse as she jotted the things down.  
"Alright then, if you would please lay down on the table." She said, gesturing to a metal table on the other side of the small white room. Sebastian nodded and walked over to it, laying himself down on it. The nurse told him to stay there while she went to get a doctor.

Ciel honestly didn't quite know what to do. He wasn't used to seeing his butler looking so vulnerable on a doctor's table. He didn't like the thought that there might be something horribly wrong with his demon, the man that had spent years with him, never showing any weakness whatsoever. He let out a small sigh, feeling rather awkward. He watched as Sebastian simply lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He would have looked like a corpse if he hadn't shifted a bit every so often.

After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor walked into the room, looking over some notes. "Hello, Earl Phantomhive, Mr. Michaelis," he greeted with a friendly smile. "So, it says here that Mr. Michaelis is suffering from nausea, fatigue, and faintness, is that right?"

The pair nodded to the doctor, their faces unchanging. The doctor set the notes down and moved over to Sebastian. He told the butler to breathe deeply as he pressed a hand to his chest. Ciel found it a bit amusing how you could practically see his mind calculating everything.

"Well, I ought to let you know that your heart rate is much higher than what is normal for a man of your age. It ought to be around 70 beats per minute, though you're at about 85." The doctor explained seriously. Sebastian merely nodded, though Ciel grew worried.

"What does that mean, then?" he asked, leaning forward in his seat and leaning gently on his walking stick.

"Well, it could mean that he's simply stressed, or anxious, or even that he's fighting an illness of some kind. Has he shown any other symptoms, anything that's odd for him?" The doctor replied seriously, moving his hand away.

"He gained weight suddenly a couple days ago. His pants won't fit anymore." Ciel answered quickly. A puzzled look crossed the doctor's face.

"Well, I can't say I've heard of that happening during any influenza or infection before. I assume his weight is usually pretty consistent and unchanging?"

Ciel and Sebastian both nodded, watching as the doctor jotted down notes. They could practically see his mind churning as he strived to solve the puzzle and diagnose the butler.

"Please excuse me for asking this, if it's too bold of me to do so. I've only heard of these symptoms during pregnancies. You wouldn't happen to be intersexual, would you?" The doctor asked quietly after a few moments of silence. The room grew silent once again. Sebastian's face flushed lightly and he nodded, feeling rather awkward. The doctor stood up again and walked over to Sebastian.

"I'm going to have to ask you to lift up your shirt so I can see your stomach." He said quietly. Sebastian nodded again and did as he was told, revealing his flat, milky white stomach. The doctor gently pressed a hand to the lower section of the butler's stomach, who shivered a bit at the cool touch. The doctor ran his hand horizontally across the plane, examining the feel of it. His brow furrowed and he grabbed his notepad once again, letting Sebastian pull his shirt back down and tuck it into his pants once again.

"When was the last time you were sexually active, if ever?" the doctor asked seriously, not looking up from the notes. Both the earl and his butler's faces flushed a bit at the question, remembering the night clearly. Ciel supposed he hadn't been too intoxicated, since he remembered clearly the sinful things he'd done to the other man.

"About a week ago." Sebastian answered smoothly, his voice quiet, his mind racing as he tried to work out the puzzle along with the doctor.

The doctor nodded and stood up. "Well, then I'd like to congratulate you and whomever you shared a bed with. You're pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: So, I'd really like to thank you guys for the support I've already been given so quickly. A big shoutout to ****promocat and orlyzara. Thanks so much, you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

To say that Sebastian and Ciel were shocked was an understatement. Ciel seemed to have lost all sense of his dignity, his mouth hanging open, and his eye growing wide. Sebastian's eyes had widened to the size of saucers, as well. The doctor merely smiled at the pair.

"I see this has come as a bit of a shock to you. That's absolutely normal, especially in your case. If you'd like, we can arrange for an appointment with an obstetrician for next month. You'll want to have regular check ups monthly just to see how things are going along with yourself and the child." The doctor said gently to Sebastian. Sebastian, as if by instinct, looked over to Ciel for approval.

Ciel nodded to Sebastian and the doctor. "Alright, we'll do that." He agreed for his butler, his mind still racing about. It was just his luck, too. The first time he'd ever slept with someone, and now they were carrying his seed. The other matter was that they'd have to tell the rest of the help, eventually. Who knew how they would react?

The doctor nodded and stood up. "In that case, I'll be right back with her. Please, just wait here." He requested before leaving the room to the awkward pair. Sebastian didn't know what to say, though neither did Ciel.

"We're going to be parents…" Ciel breathed in disbelief, as that was the only thing going through his mind at the moment.

"I know," Sebastian breathed out as well, looking down at his torso in wonder, amazed that he was already carrying a separate life within his own body. "I suppose this complicates our master and butler relationship, doesn't it, Sir?" he asked looking up at him.

Ciel nodded, finally meeting Sebastian's eyes. "Yes, it does." He said shortly, only creating even more awkwardness in the air between them.

"Master, if you don't mind, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you for a couple of years now." Sebastian said quietly, not making eye contact, after a bit.

"Yes, Sebastian? What is it?" Ciel asked, his eyebrows furrowing with wonder at what his butler could have possibly been keeping from him for years.

Sebastian took a deep breath, looking up at the earl. "I think I'm in love with you. I might be wrong though, since I'm not used to human emotions."

Ciel could have sworn his heart skipped a beat when he heard the words. He looked up at Sebastian and smiled gently at him. "You do? You don't have any idea how many years I've been waiting to hear you say that," He smiled, moving over to stand by his butler, taking his hand in his own. "Now, I don't have to worry about hiding my feelings for you for my own protection."

Sebastian smiled brightly and quickly pressed a kiss to Ciel's lips, keeping it chaste and pulling away as he heard the door begin to open, the doctor and a new woman, whom he figured was the obstetrician. She smiled brightly at the pair, sitting across from them. The doctor left them alone with the obstetrician, closing the door lightly behind them.

"So, I'm assuming you're the pregnant one, seeing as you're the one sitting on the table?" she asked brightly, pointing over to Sebastian.

"Yes, My lady, I am." The butler nodded, politely.

The obstetrician simply laughed, amused by how formal the man was. "Please, both of you just call me Dr. Nowell."

The pair nodded, feeling a bit more comfortable with the woman. As the time passed, they set up monthly appointments with her. She advised Sebastian to take it easy, and rest when he felt he needed to. Ciel had agreed to keep an eye on his butler, just in case. Within half of an hour later, they got in a coach and headed back to the manor.

Ciel had sat himself next to Sebastian this time, wrapping an arm around the demon's shoulders, their foreheads pressed together as the talked quietly, smiling happily at each other.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for the continued support you guys! Seriously, it means a lot. I'll try to keep doing regular updates, though they might be fewer during the school week.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bard had gathered the rest of the help in the main foyer of the manor for a small meeting soon after Ciel and Sebastian had left to go to the hospital.

"Alright everyone, young master's left us in charge of running the house while Sebastian's sick. So, we need to keep this house in its impeccable shape, so he won't be pressured while he's trying to heal up." He stated as if it were a battle strategy. Mey-Rin and Finny nodded, smiling eagerly.

"Yes! I'll keep the garden all nice and free of weeds for him!" Finny exclaimed happily, throwing his arms into the air.

"And I'll polish all the China like he's always told me, yes I will!" Mey-Rin added with a smile.

"And I'll make sure Sebastian and the Master have the best food ever!" Bard smiled, adding his two cents. They all put their right hands into a circle and threw them up with a cheer before splitting their ways to do their separate jobs.

Finny skipped out to the garden happily, grabbing the herbicide sprayer. He stopped and checked to see if it was all in proper order, knowing it would ruin everything if he weren't careful like Mister Sebastian had always told him to be. It would be a real shame if the butler truly weren't feeling all right, he thought solemnly. He then smiled, remembering that he had a large portion in helping keep things wonderful at the manor so the butler could focus on healing.

Once he was sure everything was as it should be, he set to work, weeding the shrubs and plants in the garden first, and spraying them with the herbicide second, making sure none got on the grass in the yard. When he was done, he stepped back and marveled at his work. He couldn't help beaming with pride at his work, since it looked exactly like something the raven-haired butler would have done.

Mey-Rin had moved herself to the fine china cabinets as she'd said she would. She took off her glasses, so she could see her work better, knowing that if she kept them on, she'd likely make a foolish mistake. She grabbed the correct polish, double-checking the label, just in case. Gently, she cleaned and shined each of items in the cabinets, smiling with pride at her handiwork when she'd finished. Surely, this would please the young master along with Mister Sebastian. She blushed as she thought of the tall, lean, and handsome butler, truly hoping he'd be all right and get better soon.

Bard had made his way over to the kitchen and brainstormed different meal ideas on a sheet of paper, knowing that since Sebastian had had bouts of nausea, there ought to be some meals for him that would go easy on his stomach. He immediately thought of ginger and broths, knowing they had both been used through the ages to treat nausea. He jotted down a few notes, before starting to work on the earl's lunch. He had to stop himself, though, from grabbing the flamethrower, remembering what Sebastian had always told him about cooking meat normally. The flamethrower would only char the meat black, making it inedible. Just to be sure, the cook figured it would be best to use a cookbook for reference so he couldn't go wrong. He smiled as he worked, knowing it would be considered up to par, since Sebastian himself, his elegant handwriting crossing out and altering nearly every recipe in the cookbook, thus making them far better, had altered the recipe he'd used.

While they did their jobs, the help heard a key enter the lock of the front door, opening it with a clicking noise. Ciel stepped back into the home first as Sebastian held the door for him, following closely behind and taking their coats that had protected them from the cool spring air. He smiled at his butler, pressing a swift kiss to his cheek before the help came in and gathered around them, looking eager for any feedback.

Sebastian and Ciel had talked it over in the coach how they'd break the news to the rest of the help, both agreeing that they had the right to know. They both glanced over at each other, making eye contact. Ciel nodded slightly before turning to the trio.

"Well, there's some good news and some rather odd news. The good news is that Sebastian's not sick or anything horrid like that." Ciel began before silently giving Sebastian his cue by lightly squeezing his hand.

"On the other hand, well things are going to be changing around this manor from here on out. What I'm trying to say is that I'm-" Sebastian began before Bard cut him off.

"Oh my God Sebastian, are you slowly dying?" He asked, fearing the worst, which only triggered the other two to look at the butler with the same fear shining in their eyes.

"No, absolutely not," Sebastian replied, the rest of the help looking relieved, but still a bit worried. "What I was about to say is that I'm pregnant."

The trio looked dumbfounded at Sebastian, not knowing what to think. They knew it had to be the truth since the butler never lied, believing it was a dirty habit to get into. Bard was in shock, Finny was confused, and Mey-Rin looked as if she might faint, her face as red as a tomato.

"So, um, who's the father?" Bard asked awkwardly after a moment or two of silence.

"I am." Ciel spoke up, wrapping an arm around Sebastian's slim waist, pulling him closer.

Bard's eyes widened to the size of saucers at that, Finny still looked extremely confused, and Mey-Rin's blush intensified before she collapsed to the ground in faint.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sebastian looked over to Ciel when Mey-Rin had fainted before turning back to her. Crouching near her body, he pulled out a small vial of smelling salts from the interior pocket of his tailcoat and uncorked it before waving it under both of her nostrils. She woke up with a start, coughing a bit, before looking at the butler and earl with confusion. "S-So you're actually p-pregnant?" She asked in disbelief.

Sebastian nodded silently; taking her arms and helping her stand up. Finny was the first one to ask about the elephant that was sitting in the room, though.

"Mister Sebastian, what does 'pregnant' mean?" The blonde gardener asked curiously. His ignorance about these things had often been forgotten, though it made sense since he'd spent most of his life in a lab, never learning about these things. It was Sebastian's turn to be a bit shocked, now. After a bit, he chuckled, smiling lightly at the blonde.

"It means, I am carrying a child from within. In nine months' time, I shall give birth to it, creating new life." He explained, gently rubbing his still flat stomach, still getting used to the idea of a living being inside him.

Finny looked down at Sebastian's flat stomach with wonder before suddenly pressing a hand to it, still analyzing it. "That can't be right, though," he said looking up at Sebastian. "You're stomach is still flat. Shouldn't it be bigger if there's a baby in there?"

The entire room went quiet after that question before everyone else began to laugh a bit, as it reminded them of something a child would ask. Sebastian took a deep breath before explaining in full to Finny how a child went from cells to an actual baby in nine months inside its mother's womb. Only after a few more questions did the gardener seem to understand a bit.

"But, wait. Don't you need to need to be female in order to have a kid?" Bard asked after a bit, noticing the other elephant in the room. Sebastian paled at the question and glanced over to Ciel, not really wanting to answer this one. Ciel chuckled a bit at the butler's expression and took his hand, rubbing his knuckle with his thumb.

"I'll explain everything later." The earl promised, taking the pressure off Sebastian's shoulders. Sebastian smiled gratefully at him, intertwining their fingers. The trio nodded, satisfied with the answer before scattering off in different directions to go do their own jobs. Though, they all felt as if the butler and earl wanted some time alone.

Ciel turned to Sebastian, taking his other hand and looking into the demon's eyes. "Sebastian, you know that if you start feeling at all nauseous or tired or anything, you need to come to me, right?" He asked gently, only worrying about his well-being.

"Yes, Master, I do." Sebastian replied promptly, nodding his head.

"Sebastian, when we're alone like this, go ahead and call me Ciel." The earl said gently, not liking the formality with his lover.

"Of course, Mas-Ciel." Sebastian replied, smiling a bit at his near-mishap. Ciel chuckled as well before leaning closer and pressing a kiss to Sebastian's lips, ever so gently. The earl wrapped his arms around his butler's waist, drawing him closer for another kiss, pressing their foreheads together with ease.

"Please be careful, Sebastian." He said quietly, looking over at his butler. Sebastian nodded, understanding, smiling gently at Ciel.

"Of course, love." He agreed quietly before they split their ways to go do the work they both had waiting for them.

Ciel sighed as he sat down to the large pile of paperwork that was awaiting them on his desk. Though he wasn't focusing on that, not right away. He opened a drawer and took out a fountain pen before beginning to write a letter, each word carefully thought out. It wasn't until about half of an hour later until he actually got started with his paperwork, putting the letter into an envelope and addressing it properly. He figured Sebastian could get it when he came up with the afternoon tea.

Sebastian was pleasantly surprised at the help's ability to actually listen to everything he'd always told them, allowing them to actually do their jobs correctly, taking a huge load from his shoulders. He worked alongside Mey-Rin as they dusted the shelves of the library, both of them sneezing every so often as the dust went up their noses. After a few hours, Sebastian went down to the kitchen to brew the afternoon tea, settling on Earl Grey, as he knew it was Ciel's favorite. He carried it up, along with a small plate of chocolate cake.

He knocked lightly on the door, and the earl allowed him inside, smiling gently at him. "Your afternoon tea, Ciel." He said gently, handing the warm cup to him.

"Thank you, Sebastian. There's a letter sitting right there," Ciel replied, pointing to it. "Could you please deliver that for me?"

"Yes, I can," Sebastian nodded, plucking it up and looking over the envelope with curiosity. "May I ask why you're writing to Lady Elizabeth?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for all the support! These including Paxloria, Chukaliteluvver, Orlyzara, Knightmayr, xjackiiie123, and Celestialgrey. Everyone is awesome, and it seriously means a lot to me!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, glancing at the letter. "Well, with things the way they are now, I need to cut things off with her." He explained simply, before turning back to his work and taking a bite of his cake. Sebastian simply nodded, knowing that if the earl wished to give him the full details, he'd do so at a later time. He bowed deeply to the young man before turning and leaving the room.

He ran his fingers over the envelope and Ciel's elegant handwriting. He sighed and walked down the stairs, jotting down a note to any of the other members of the help that he was perfectly fine and had merely left to deliver a letter for the master. He slipped on his coat once again and took his leave, walking briskly to the Middleford manor; since he knew running definitely wouldn't be a good idea with his heart rate so high. The last thing he wanted to happen was for him to pass out on the side of the wet road.

After a few long minutes, he finally made his way through the large gate of the manor and walked up to the front door, knocking on it gently and waiting patiently. When the door opened about a minute later, Elizabeth's maid appeared, smiling kindly up at him.

"Hello, Mister Sebastian. What brings you here today?" Paula asked politely, still smiling up at him. Sebastian returned the smile a bit and pulled the envelope from inside his jacket.

"My master wished for me to deliver this to Lady Elizabeth. Would you please give it to her forthwith?" The butler explained calmly, handing her the envelope. Paula smiled and nodded to him.

"Of course, sir. Will that be all?" She asked, nodding to him.

"Yes, thank you. Farewell, Miss Paula." He said, bowing slightly to her and turning to leave, making his way, slowly, back to his own manor. He figured now it would only be a matter of time until they heard back from Elizabeth, most likely in person before the week was out, and it was a Thursday.

Sure enough, it only took a day to get feedback from the blonde woman. It was about noon when she came to the door alone, frantically knocking. Sebastian answered it, smiling kindly at her, as if nothing was wrong. "Hello, Lady Elizabeth. We figured you'd be visiting soon." He greeted her, stepping to the side as he let her in. He could tell by the look on the blonde's face that she was definitely frazzled by the letter. She immediately made her way up to the study, without paying attention to a word from the butler. He didn't know what exactly had been said in the letter, but she was clearly unhappy about whatever it happened to have been.

He followed her up the stairs looking sheepishly at Ciel when she burst into the room, sending the shocked man a look that said he'd tried to do something, but you know how women are.

"Elizabeth, what brings you here?" The earl asked casually, as if he didn't know already.

"Why, Ciel? We were to be married next spring! Why on earth would you call it off so suddenly?" She cried, exasperated, throwing the letter in front of him onto the desk.

"Well, you obviously read the letter enough to see I'm terminating our engagement. I suppose it is my place to explain. So, sit down and let me do so," He instructed. "Sebastian, pull her up that chair over there, please."

Sebastian nodded and moved the heavy chair to rest directly in front of the desk for Elizabeth. She sat down, looking back and forth between the butler and earl, knowing there was something else there. She could see it in their eyes when they looked at each other and how Ciel's voice had softened when addressing the butler.

"Elizabeth, you're my cousin so I'll be absolutely honest with you, alright? The truth is, I don't love you, as I'm sure a fiancée ought to. I never have. You'll only ever be a cousin to me, I'm sorry. Elizabeth, Lizzy, I'm in love with someone else and I know for a fact that the feeling is mutual. Some things have happened in the past week to complicate things between us, but we still plan on making our way through it. Do you understand?" He explained gently, glancing up at Sebastian when he'd come into the conversation.

"Yes, I guess I do. May I ask who has won your heart?" Elizabeth asked quietly, looking up at him.

Ciel nodded and beckoned Sebastian forward with his finger. When the butler appeared by his side, he wrapped an arm around his waist, smiling over at him, gently. "Sebastian and I have fallen in love, Lizzy." He said gently, holding the butler close to him, smiling at his warmth.

Elizabeth sighed and nodded, understanding. She had to admit, there definitely was chemistry between the two men. She didn't want to know what the complications were that Ciel had mentioned. Instead, she stood up and bade them both farewell before leaving the manor, not knowing when she'd be coming back.

"How are you feeling, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, worriedly.

"A bit tired, hungry, that's all though." Sebastian answered honestly. Ciel nodded, smiling gently at him and intertwining their fingers.

"I'm pretty hungry and could go for a break, as well. Perhaps we could take a nap together?" he suggested, walking with the butler to the door and down to the kitchen to get whatever food they felt like snacking on.

Sebastian smiled at the earl happily. "I think I'd like that, Ciel, darling." He nodded. Ciel smiled, pressing a kiss to his butler's forehead before walking with him down to the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Sebastian happily walked beside Ciel as they made their way down to the kitchen. He didn't say anything though, since he was lost in thought. He knew he'd have to eat something in order to keep himself and the child healthy. Though, he wasn't used to eating anything that wasn't the soul of a living organism. He knew for a fact though, that they didn't have any of those lying scattered around the kitchen.

Ciel smiled at the demon, finding he was obviously lost in his thoughts, as he often tended to be as he was working. "Sebastian, what are you thinking about?" he asked curiously, his smile fading.

"What am I supposed to eat, Ciel? I am not used to what you humans eat, though there's not a spare soul lying around the manor." Sebastian explained, looking over at the earl as he was snapped out of his trance and gently pushed to sit down at the small table in the kitchen that was used by the help when they ate.

"Don't worry. I might have taken a bit of a break from my paperwork to research things pregnant women are supposed to eat. I'm sure it also works for male demons." He explained, pulling a sheet of paper that had been used to jot notes down on and he laid it out on the countertop in front of himself, reading it carefully. He nodded to himself, making plans quickly within his head.

Sebastian wasn't about to ask if Ciel was truly sure if the things he'd read would apply to a demon. If there was one thing that he'd learned in the many years he'd spent serving the young man, it was that once Ciel had made up his mind, there was nothing that would make him change it.

"So, I am to eat human food, then?" he asked, more for clarification than anything else.

"That's the plan, yes." Ciel replied, as he began to work, which was extremely odd. Sebastian stood up and moved over to stand by him.

"Why don't I do it?" He suggested gently, moving to take the egg from his hand. Though, this plight was ill fated since the earl only slapped the gloved hand away.

"No, Sebastian. You take care of me all the time; I want to be able to return the favor to you and the baby." Ciel replied, using his free hand to gently push the butler back down into his seat. Sebastian knew better than to argue at this point, simply watching as the boy worked, making what seemed to scrambled eggs for him.

He had never tried anything that he'd made for Ciel, since he wasn't at all used to any of it. Therefore, he wouldn't know if it was satisfactory or not. He watched amusedly as Ciel worked, smiling a bit.

Within a matter of minutes, Ciel slid a plate of the eggs in front of the demon, along with warm cup of Earl Grey tea. He gently placed a fork in the shocked demon's hand and kissed him gently on the cheek, sitting down next to him.

"Go ahead and take a bite, love." He said gently, trying to soothe the obviously nervous demon. Sebastian swallowed his fear and moved his fork down before moving the food into his mouth quickly, trying not to think bout it too much.

He chewed it slowly, trying to get his mind to accept the taste and broaden its horizons. After a bit, he stopped having to force himself into eating the food, since he seemed to be growing to actually enjoying the taste. Ciel smiled as he continued to watch the demon becoming accustomed to the taste of the human food. He was happy to find he was getting used to it. He was glad when Sebastian had finished the food and tea.

The earl stood up and cleared away the dishes from the demon's presence, loading them into the sink for Bard to take care of. "Come on, Sebastian. Let's go take that nap." He smiled, taking the butler's hands in his own and leading him off to his large room, but grabbing Sebastian's nightshirt first.

When they got up the stairs, he let the butler change and met him in the bedchambers. He kissed Sebastian's lips gently and guided him over to the bed, wanting nothing more than to hold and cuddle him. He lay down in the large, warm, soft bed with the butler, kissing his forehead and holding his waist gently. "Sleep well, Sebastian." He said gently.

The butler smiled widely at the earl, snuggling into the crook of his neck before letting the fatigue wash over him, drifting off into a gentle sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Things seemed to work out the same way for a long while. Sebastian would work as much as he possibly could, though he would have to take things easy since the baby was slowly wearing him out. Though, even with the small child taking most of his energy, he somehow managed to finish all of his work each day, able to work until sundown. When Ciel felt it was time to retire, he figured it was time for the butler to do the same. Each night, he would take his demon's hand, happily leading him up to his bedchambers where they would sleep happily together, snuggling gently, until daybreak.

Now, the butler was about four months along and his torso was beginning to swell a bit. Thankfully, the nausea had eventually subsided, though it was replaced with the occasional ache in his abdomen. He got winded easily, though the obstetrician had said that was merely because his lungs were becoming squished as the baby grew. He was gradually gaining more and more weight and, at one point they had to go out to town to buy him clothes that will fit around his growing stomach and widening hips.

Ciel was starting to get more and more protective of his lover, asking him every chance he got how he was feeling, or if he needed any help at all. Sebastian was thankful for his help and smiled much more often, becoming more and more gentle with the other members of the help, not expressing the urge to kill any of them as he once had. Instead, he often smiled at them, forgiving them for their faults, and treated Finny as if he was his son, patting him on the head as much as possible.

Sebastian was working on dusting the library, humming to himself contentedly when he paused, feeling a fluttering sensation from within him before a small blow. He looked down at the soft swell of his stomach, and placed a hand on it, gently gasping as he felt yet another blow against his hand. He smiled widely, laughing a bit at the feeling. He quickly made his way over to Ciel's study, letting himself in.

"Sebastian, what's wrong?" The earl asked, worried since the butler never let himself into the room, he'd always preferred knocking first.

"Nothing, master. The baby's kicking." Sebastian replied happily. Ciel's eyes widened and he quickly moved to stand in front of Sebastian, placing his hand on the soft swell of his abdomen. When he felt the soft blows as well, he couldn't help but smile widely. He laughed with glee and took Sebastian's face into his palms, kissing him lovingly. He crouched down a bit and lifted the butler's shirt to pepper little kisses to his stomach. He nuzzled their unborn child a bit before standing back up, hugging Sebastian gently.

"You know you don't have to call me master anymore." He stated, gently stroking Sebastian's cheek.

"I'm sorry, Ciel, my darling. It's a force of habit, I guess." Sebastian smiled at Ciel, chuckling a bit. Ciel chuckled as well, holding his lover's waist.

"I love you so much, Sebastian." The earl said quietly, about a thousand happy thoughts racing through his mind. The main one was that he wanted nothing more than to hold Sebastian and their baby in his arms forever, keeping them both safe from the world and whatever evils it may threaten them with.

"I love you, too, Ciel." Sebastian replied, kissing his cheek. The baby kicked against him again, as if it were happy its parents were together happily. They both chuckled, feeling the small blow.

"Sebastian, I think you ought to start taking things a bit more slowly. With the baby growing rapidly now, it takes less and less to get you tired." Ciel advised gently, moving to use one hand to gently stroke Sebastian's cheek with his thumb. Sebastian sighed and nodded, understanding. The obstetrician had said pretty much the same thing. Besides, he had to admit that he was growing rather tired.

"Thank you, darling." Ciel smiled genuinely at his lover before kissing the tip of his nose. Sebastian smiled widely at him and let him alone so the earl could finish his paper work, letting him have the next few days free.

Ciel sighed and went back to the paperwork, basically working on autopilot as he worked, his mind elsewhere. He couldn't believe Sebastian was already four months pregnant with his child, his child that was already starting to move and kick. Only about a month ago, it hadn't been showing any signs of life whatsoever. Now, it truly seemed like a baby growing inside his butler.

He soon finished the paperwork and leaned back in his chair, simply thinking. After the child was born, everything would change. There was no way Sebastian could be a butler and a mother at the same time. These things were often one or the other. He sighed again, rubbing his bottom lip with his index finger. He figured he'd have to marry Sebastian sooner or later, which wouldn't be a problem since he'd already called things off with Elizabeth. Besides, he couldn't imagine having to spend the rest of his life with anyone but his demon. He nodded to himself, reaching his own little verdict. He would propose to the butler within the next three months. Knowing Sebastian and his insane hormones though, the butler would probably burst into tears with pure joy. He chuckled at the thought and left his study to go find his butler, who he eventually found in his small bedchamber, reading some book.

The butler looked up when he heard the door opening and smiled widely at Ciel, placing a bookmark between the pages and setting it aside. "You've finished?" he asked, a bit of disbelief leaking into his voice.

"Yes, I have, " Ciel nodded, seating himself on the edge of Sebastian's mattress. "Sebastian, we need to sort out how everything's going to work after the baby's born. You obviously can't work as my butler at all times, but also act as a mother to our child."

Sebastian nodded, frowning a bit. He had been thinking the exact same thing not too long ago and completely agreed. "So, what did you have in mind for a solution?" he asked quietly.

Ciel took Sebastian's hands in his own, gently taking off the gloves he always wore to reveal the silky white flesh underneath them. He absently traced a finger over the pentacle that seemed like a natural tattoo on the back of his left hand. "Well, I have one idea but it requires you're input," he replied quietly, looking up into his demon's crimson eyes. "We could get married, Sebastian."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, you guys, 26 reviews? That's absolutely amazing! Thank you so much for all the support so far. Every time I read one of your reviews and/or see someone's added it or me to their favorites I smile a little at the computer. My mom may or may not think I'm a bit weird for that, though...**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Sebastian's eyes widened a bit, but they soon returned to normal as he smiled gently at Ciel. "Ciel, darling, was that a proposal?"

Ciel chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes, I guess it was." He said, not believing he was actually saying that.

"In that case, I accept." Sebastian smiled, kissing Ciel's lips happily before smiling and falling asleep against his lover quickly.

Ciel tried his hardest to fall asleep as well, but found himself lost in thought. He had just felt his baby move that day. He sighed, watching Sebastian sleep. To say the least, he was scared. He'd changed so much from the small, innocent boy he'd used be. Now, here he was, in love for the first time in his life. Already, he'd managed to complicate things by impregnating Sebastian. The earl wondered if he'd even make a good father to the child he'd helped to create. Most of his life had been spent with hatred in his heart, and as he spent more and more time with his demon butler, he felt as if he was becoming one as well. He only had about five months left to get used to the idea of becoming a patriarch and setting everything up for the kid.

Sighing, he finally fell asleep after a bout an hour of thought, absently cuddling into the demon.

The pair of nameless demons sighed as they peered at the pair from around a tree just outside the back garden. The master had sent them to the human realm to keep an eye on the man now known as 'Sebastian' and keep him safe. They didn't see the need though, since the younger demon seemed to be keeping his self out of too much trouble and protecting himself well, along with the human he seemed to enjoy.

They looked at each other and nodded, coming to a silent agreement. The small, slim female took a stick from the tree and expertly drew a pentagram into the ground and produced the gateway into the demon realm. They landed gracefully before the large, dark home and let themselves inside, walking with purpose. Things had changed and the master definitely needed to know.

The male demon knocked on the door to the master's study. The elder crow demon looked up from his book and frowned a bit.

"Come in, you two." He called out, signing the name 'Dracius' at the bottom of a waiver that apparently needed it. The two walked in, bowing slightly to him.

"You said in the letter that things have changed between Cygnus and the human. What does that mean?" Dracius asked the servants, his face unsmiling.

The two servants looked over at each other before the female stepped forwards, clearing her throat.

"It seems your ward has developed a romance with the human. He's expecting a child to be born this winter." The small woman replied calmly, looking up into the master's eyes. They flashed with disbelief, the crimson orbs growing larger. One could practically see his mind working.

"Is he the one that has been impregnated, or did he do it to some human female?" Dracius finally asked quietly.

"He has been impregnated, sir."

Dracius nodded, falling silent. That was all he needed to know. With a quick decision made, he pushed past the pair and pulled a traveling cloak from the closet behind them. He donned it, taking his human form for the first time in centuries and quickly transported himself up to the other realm landing just outside the back garden.

He looked up into the window and saw what was definitely Cygnus's back on a rather large looking bed. He leaped up to the windowsill and silently opened it, letting himself in.

Ciel stirred a bit, sensing the disturbance in the room his eyes fluttering open a bit. He had been trying not to wake Sebastian with his movements, though the attempt was made futile when he screamed at the sudden sight of the figure that had made its way into his bedchambers, watching the pair. The cry awoke Sebastian with a start, as he grew worried from the look of sheer terror on his lover's face. He turned over to see what had caught his attention and found himself face to face with the demon he knew so well.

"H-Hello, Dracius." Sebastian said quietly not really knowing what to do, or what had brought the elder demon to that realm. He hadn't seen the man for years, so he feared it was something to be dreading.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Dracius said nothing but walked over, taking Sebastian by the arm and forcing him out of the bed to stand in front of the elder demon. The taller man looked up and down the butler's smaller body and saw that he was, in fact, pregnant. He sighed and looked over at the earl, his eyes analyzing everything about him.

Ciel sat up and got out of the bed, taking Sebastian back into his arms, glaring at the unknown man as he held the demon butler protectively. "Who are you and why are you here?" He asked icily.

"Do forgive me, human. I am Dracius, and I have come for my son." He replied, mimicking the earl's tone mockingly.

Ciel frowned as the demon smirked at him. He looked over at Sebastian, who Dracius seemed to know as Cygnus, looking for explanation. Sebastian made eye contact with the earl and automatically knew what he was thinking and what he wanted.  
"When I was but a toddler, my biological parents figured they couldn't take care of me anymore, so they abandoned me on the street. Dracius found me about a week later and took me in as his own. He's been my father figure ever since." Sebastian replied calmly, not wanting a fight to break out between his father and his lover.

Ciel nodded, understanding though it hurt him a bit to hear that Sebastian had been abandoned at such a young age. He couldn't help but picture a smaller version of Sebastian toddling around the streets helplessly, not knowing what was going on or what to do, slowly starving and lonely. He shook the horrid image out of his head and turned back to Dracius.

"So, you are the man who's impregnated my son, marking him as your mate," Dracius observed, sizing Ciel up. "Let me be absolutely frank with you, Ciel Phantomhive, until you prove to me you are worthy of my son, I shall not recognize you as his mate. Until that time you are only the man who got him pregnant." He said icily, staring daggers into him.

Ciel nodded, understanding, though he didn't like the new barrier standing between himself and his lover. He guessed he could understand though, only wanting the best for your son or daughter.

Sebastian shifted his weight awkwardly and looked up at Dracius, not saying anything or knowing what to do. Dracius smiled down at him, turning soft. "Cygnus, my son, until the time Mr. Phantomhive proves to me that he's worthy, I'd feel better if you slept in your own room." He said gently, rubbing his son's shoulder.

Sebastian nodded, feeling rather like a child again. He gave one last apologetic look at Ciel, really hoping the earl understood, before moving out of the large bedchambers and to his own bedchambers down the stairs, in the servant's wing.

Ciel watched him go sadly before looking back up at Dracius. "I suppose you'll be staying with us for a while then, sir?" he said, trying his best to be polite so he could prove to him that he was absolutely worthy of Sebastian.

"Yes, I will. I plan on being here when my son goes into labor." Dracius replied, just as politely. He turned on his heel and moved to meet Sebastian down in his room, bidding Ciel a silent 'goodnight'.

Ciel climbed back into his bed, which felt so empty without Sebastian in it. He snuggled into the warmth from his butler that still lingered in the mattress before slowly falling back asleep.

Sebastian had just climbed into his smaller bed, his heart lurching with sudden loneliness. He pulled the blanket over his shoulders, shivering a bit, missing Ciel's warmth by his side. He heard a soft knocking on the door and looked up. "Come in." he called before laying his head back on his pillow.

Dracius walked into the room, smiling gently down at his son, who had curled up underneath the blanket, his arms cradling his swollen stomach. He sat himself down in the chair that sat beside the bed. "You really like this human, don't you, Cygnus?" he asked quietly, looking into his eyes.

Sebastian nodded silently, growing tired quickly. Dracius nodded, feeling a bit guilty.

"I see. I'm sorry if I've saddened you by taking you away from him, then. Please know, I'm doing this for your own good." He said quietly, gently rubbing Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian smiled reassuringly at his father and yawned. Dracius got the hint and pressed a small kiss to his son's forehead before bidding him goodnight. He watched as the younger demon slowly fell asleep, his arms never leaving their position around the ever-growing bump on his stomach.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

When morning came, Ciel woke bright and early, sitting up and rubbing his eyes at the bright sunlight that was flooding into the room. He sighed, when he looked over at his empty bed, remembering that Sebastian wasn't there. He padded over to the wardrobe and thought to himself 'what would Sebastian do?' With that, he picked out an outfit that looked like something Sebastian would and sighed, before dressing himself. To put things simply, he missed the butler, even if he was only downstairs. He missed having his warmth with him in the bed while sleeping. He missed having him around at all times like he always used to be. He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror, figuring he looked rather nice for someone who had just woken up. He brushed out his hair, tied the eye patch around his head and made his way downstairs, finding Sebastian already awake and in the kitchen, hard at work.

"Here, let me." He said gently, taking the spoon from his lover's hand and taking over the work of the eggs, pressing a kiss to is cheek. Sebastian smiled a bit at the earl and moved over to begin expertly brewing tea for the both of them.

Dracius had taken a spot near the wall, preferring to watch the pair from a bit of a distance, judging for himself if the human truly was worthy. So far he seemed to be polite enough, looking out for the pregnant man. Then again, it was only the first morning he'd seen them together, and he'd have to get more evidence before judging the young man thoroughly. He had taken out a small notebook and fountain pen, jotting down notes every so often.

After a few minutes, the teakettle screeched pulling Sebastian out of the small trance he'd gone into. He expertly mixed the crushed leaves with the boiled water and placed the two cups of tea onto the table, smiling as Ciel placed the two plates of eggs in front of the both. The food smelled delicious and he couldn't help but begin eating immediately. After only a couple days of eating solely human food, he'd grown to like it. Now, he had cravings for the wonderful eggs everyday. He smiled at the flavor, letting his eyes close in bliss.

Ciel chuckled a bit at the other man, smiling over at his actions. He found himself thinking about how absolutely adorable he truly was. Though he was a demon, once he'd fallen in love with him, he found that the butler opened himself up to the boy far more. The demon, when calm and at ease, wasn't all that vicious after all and had become seemingly human in the earl's eyes. The young earl leaned over the table and placed a gentle kiss on Sebastian's cheek, earning himself one of the demon's genuine, brilliant smiles.

Dracius smiled a bit at the pair, jotting down another note. He figured, the way things were going, he would only need that day to make his decision. The pair seemed to have excellent chemistry with each other. He was personally amazed that his son had developed a liking for human food. As a child the boy was an extremely picky eater, only eating the souls of small animals, rather than humans or larger animals like every other demon. He smiled at the memory of the toddler demon running around the mansion in Hell, playing with whatever he could find, and making a large headache for the help.

Sebastian quickly finished his food, not noticing Dracius judging them whatsoever. The pair kissed each other's cheeks and lips gently before splitting ways, Sebastian going to do as much of his work as he could, Ciel moving to begin a rather thick folder of paperwork that awaited him on his desk.

Dracius began by sticking with Sebastian, watching him work at first. It soon grew rather awkward, so he figured he ought to try to make conversation with his son. "You really like the human, don't you?"

Sebastian turned his head to look at the elder demon as he clipped the thorns from a bouquet of ivory roses. "Yes, father, I do." He said quietly before turning his attention back to his work.

Dracius nodded, watching as Sebastian worked. Every so often, the boy would stop to take a break and rub the small of his back. He figured the baby's weight must be hard on his hips. Taking pity on him, he placed his hand on the small of his son's back to support it while he worked.

Sebastian smiled thankfully at him before returning to his work, arranging the flowers expertly in a white and blue vase. After a bit, Dracius kissed Sebastian's forehead, smiling gently at him.

"I'm going to watch your love for a bit, Cygnus. Just call if you need anything." He said before leaving his son's side to move up the stairs, quietly entering the earl's study and watching him as he worked.

Ciel looked up at the new guest, smiling politely. "Go ahead and take a seat, sir. Ask anything you wish to, though I apologize if I'm less than entertaining." He said, calmly before returning to his work.

Dracius did as he was told, seating himself in the chair and watching as the curious creature worked diligently at the paperwork. He couldn't help but grimace, knowing that kind of work was the most boring and plentiful kind there was in the world of business. "You and Cygnus seem to have wonderful chemistry." He said suddenly, pulling himself out of his trance.

"I sure hope so. Cygnus-Sebastian-is a wonderful man. I couldn't imagine my life without him in it." Ciel answered honestly, not looking up from his work.

"You truly love him, then?" the demon questioned, analyzing every miniscule motion the earl made.

"Of course I do. How could I not? You of all people shall agree, Sebastian's an extremely lovable person. Once he lets you truly get to know him, that is." Ciel replied, looking up for a bit.

"I suppose you're right about that. He shut himself off from me for about a month after I'd taken him in," Dracius remembered, smiling a bit at the memories it triggered. "What would you say makes you a better candidate for Cygnus's mate, instead of another demon?"

"I'll love him for who he truly is. He supports me, and I repay the favor. I'll always be there when he needs it. He's the best thing to ever happen to me. I guess you could say, as ironic as it sounds, that he's my own personal angel. I'd never let anything hurt him or take him away from me." Ciel said sincerely, looking Dracius dead in the eye with every word.

The demon nodded, his face calm and unrevealing of any emotion whatsoever. He jotted something down before standing up, giving the boy a slight bow.

"Thank you, that's all I needed. You shall hear my verdict tonight at dinner." He said before leaving the room silently, leaving Ciel in a bit of a daze. The earl briefly wondered if all demons had that effect.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Sebastian sighed as he worked, starting to get tired. He was starting to get rather tired and every so often he would feel a slight movement from within his stomach. He smiled a bit and his hand flew to meet the movements. Suddenly he heard the doorbell ring and checked his pocket watch. He nodded to himself and made his way down to answer it.

"Hello, Dr. Nowell. How are you?" He greeted pleasantly, standing aside for the obstetrician. As time had gone by, and things got harder for both himself and Ciel, They had decided it would be far simpler for the obstetrician to make house calls for them.

"I'm doing well, thank you. What about you, Mr. Michaelis?" Dr. Nowell smiled at the butler, noticing his growth in girth.

"I'm doing quite well, thank you, miss. I must inform you, my father is here and he will be until the child is born." Sebastian said, taking her coat and hanging it up for her. The doctor nodded, understanding, and lead the way for the pregnant man to go into his bedchambers, where they had decided they would conduct the check-ups for the rest of time. Though, the doctor had insisted that, if they could, they had to get him to a hospital when he went into labor.

"That's quite all right. The more help you can get, the better." The woman smiled and gestured to the bed. Sebastian smiled in return and slipped off the tailcoat that he now kept unbuttoned and draped it over a chair before laying himself down on the bed. It was at times like these when he'd marvel at how large he was getting and wondered how it was possible to be able to get any larger.

He watched as the obstetrician opened her bag, , gently pulling Sebastian's shirt over his belly, letting the bump stick out. She gently rubbed her cool hands over the soft swell, making the butler shiver.

"So, how have things been going lately?" She asked, pressing a hand to his heart and watching the clock, counting to herself with each heartbeat for ten seconds.

"They're been going well. I recently felt the baby kick for the first time." Sebastian replied, smiling a bit at the memory. The doctor smiled as well, and nodded.

"That's good to hear. That means the baby is developing perfectly. Now, this is only the beginning of your second trimester, so there's still much to come. You'll be getting cramps in your legs pretty soon as the child grows and develops." The doctor smiled, gently rubbing the bump. The touch rather soothed Sebastian, making his eyes close in relaxation.

The doctor soon finished the monthly check-up, promising to come back at the same time the next month and telling him to call if anything went wrong. After she'd left, Dracius walked into the room, smiling gently at his son, his pregnant belly still sticking out.

"How are you, Cygnus?" he asked quietly, seating himself beside the butler, gently stroking the bump. He smiled as he watched the smaller demon relax under the touch, seemingly blissful.

"I'm fine, thank you, Father." Sebastian replied happily, looking over at the other.

"That's good. I just came to tell you that I've made my decision. I'll tell both you and Mr. Phantomhive in the foyer in five minutes." He said gently before pressing a kiss to Sebastian's forehead and leaving the room.

The butler sighed and lifted himself off the bed. He moved to pull his shirt back down and tuck it back into his pants before pulling on his tailcoat once more. He sighed and made his way out to the foyer, finding Dracius and Ciel waiting, smiling at him.

Ciel gently took Sebastian's hand, giving it a small squeeze. Sebastian smiled over at the earl and took a step closer. They both looked up at Dracius, cuing him to begin.

"Well, I have observed you two together. Though I don't like the idea of Cygnus growing up and finding a mate, I suppose it would have had to happen at one point or another. I'm glad that he had such great judgment when choosing his mate, as well. After watching you two, I can't think of a more perfect match for my Cygnus than you, Ciel Phantomhive. I trust you won't harm my son in any way, yes?" Dracius explained to the pair, looking from one to the other.

"Of course not, sir. I wouldn't dare." Ciel answered honestly, holding Sebastian's hand a bit tighter.

"Good. In that case, from here on out, I recognize you as my son's mate." He smiled. Sebastian grinned, looking over at Ciel, who beamed back and pressed a loving kiss to the butler's lips. He gently hugged the older man, rubbing his back. He knew now that they could get through anything together.

Though, there was only one problem.

He was still unsure about being a father to whatever innocent child would be born in only a matter of months.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The next day was a rather productive one. Ciel had successfully finished his paperwork and sometime in the late morning, Dracius pointed out all the things they still had to do in the next five months to prepare for the baby.

Ciel took one look at Sebastian, communicating with him mentally, knowing they were thinking the same things. "We'd better get to work, then." The earl said, and making his way to a free guest room not too far from the master bedchambers.

Sebastian and Dracius both agreed that it would be perfect to raise their child in. With that, the earl and elder demon began to move out the furniture, though Dracius did most of the heavy lifting with ease.

"What can I do to help?" Sebastian asked, feeling rather useless simply standing there.

"You can guide us out of the room," Ciel suggested, not wanting Sebastian to feel awkward. "I'm sorry darling, I just don't want you working too much with the baby."

Sebastian nodded, smiling gently at Ciel, though a bit put out. He did his part though, guiding his father out of the room, helping him pass the furniture off to Finny. The gardener eagerly took each one, moving them up to the attic for storage until the child was big enough for them.

Soon, the room was empty, and full of potential for a nursery. Sebastian took out a sheet of paper and a fountain pen, drawing a large rectangle on the paper. They spent the next few minutes discussing where the cradle should go and what all they'd need. Afterwards, they had neat little blueprint of the room, smiling a bit.

Dracius helped Sebastian cook the lunch at eleven and they all ate together in the kitchen at noon. Lunch wasn't a large affair, merely something to satisfy their stomachs.

They had decided that a rocking chair and bookshelf would be nice to have in the nursery, so they could read to the child if they ever felt like it. They ended up furnishing the room for the child before the week was out, using Finny and Dracius to help assemble everything that needed assembling. They'd even bought a few unisexual onesies for the baby.

There was only one thing that needed to be done yet. Ciel still had to get used to the idea of a child, or being a parent. The whole prospect scared him. He'd spent a good portion of his life with such pure hatred polluting his heart. He never wanted anything to happen to Sebastian or the child the demon carried. He felt absolutely determined to keep them both safe for all eternity.

He wanted to be a good father for the child, to be able to love it wholeheartedly, to smile again with glee. He wanted to make sure the baby knew it was loved by both of its parents. After Sebastian had fallen asleep that night, Ciel stayed awake watching as the demon slept. Sebastian had made a habit of curling his body around his protruding stomach and nuzzling into Ciel's shoulder. He smiled, finding the actions endearing. The earl brushed a strand of Sebastian's hair from his face, smiling at the peaceful man.

Already, when he placed a hand on Sebastian's stomach, there was a good chance he'd feel the baby kick lightly at his hand. This only reminded him once again that he wasn't dreaming, that there truly was life growing under Sebastian's flesh, a life he'd helped to create. A small person would soon look up to him as a father, smiling up at him, needing the earl to be the best he could for them.

Sebastian was now in a rather vulnerable position as well. The demon would soon mother their child, and as the months passed, the pregnancy would become harder and harder on him and his naturally slim body. He needed to keep the demon safe for as long as he could, to stay by his side.

Ciel smiled a bit as Sebastian stirred slightly in his sleep, the demon's eyes soon opening groggily. He smiled up at the earl, holding his hand in his own gently. "What's wrong, darling?" the demon asked, as if reading his lover's mind.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Ciel said gently, lying. He didn't want Sebastian to begin worrying about him. The demon had too much on his plate already.

"That's a lie. What's really going on?" Sebastian asked expertly, sitting up to wrap an arm around Ciel's shoulders.

Ciel sighed, giving up. "I'm scared. I want to be the best father ever for our baby, but I don't know how I'm supposed to do that. I need to be there for it, for you. I don't know the first thing about being a father. What if I make one mistake and ruin the kid's life forever?" he explained, fretting and holding Sebastian by the waist, looking over at him.

Sebastian smiled comfortingly over at Ciel, kissing his forehead. "You're going to be a wonderful father, trust me. The child will love you no matter what happens, and I'll always love you too."

Ciel smiled, comforted by the words, he moved to kiss Sebastian's lips gently, his hand moving to gently rub his stomach, the other holding the small of his back. Soon, he felt a small kick from the child against his hand, making him smile a bit. It was almost as if the child were trying to reassure the earl that everything would be fine.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to get this one up. I've been busy with Christmas preparations and such, along with a mini writer's block.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The next couple months were long for everyone who resided in the manor. As Sebastian neared his due date, the symptoms became worse and worse. Sebastian had been going to the bathroom far more frequently, as his vision soon became less sharp than it originally was. His bones had begun to ache; making it absolutely miserable for him to be in the state he was in, the weight of the child rested solely on his hips.

The doctor had said the baby was merely moving about in the womb, it had turned completely around, readying itself for the impending labor. Though, just because the child was ready, didn't mean Sebastian was as well. The demon found himself starting to get nervous, jumping a bit every time he felt a small ache or kick. He only had about a week or two until he was due, though he knew the baby could come at any time now since it was physically ready.

It was early afternoon on a Tuesday in September; the weather was warm, though it was gradually getting to be fall. Sebastian had slipped his swollen body into the bathtub, relaxing for the first time in a while as the warm water soaked into his body. He happily shampooed his hair, working it all in thoroughly as he always had with Ciel. Humming to himself, he rinsed it all out before gently washing his body. He figured he'd remain in the water until it went cold, content with just relaxing there. Suddenly, he felt a dull ache in his lower back, though he assumed it was only an oddly aimed kick and relaxed again. Though, only about a minute later he felt it again, then again and again as the minutes went by. Soon, the aches had moved to his abdomen and they were closer together. He moaned a bit with each one, growing louder as the pain increased. He felt the water become a bit warmer and his eyes widened, another wave of pain hitting him. "C-Ciel!" he cried out, holding his stomach in his arms.

The earl had been spending the day rather boringly, completing sheet after sheet of paperwork, growing more and more bored. His head shot up when he heard the pained cry, worrying instantly. He sprinted down the hallway and to the bathroom where he found Sebastian obviously going through horrible pain. "What's wrong, darling? What happened?" He asked, taking the demon's hand in his own.

Sebastian looked over at him, panting a bit from pain. Dracius appeared in the doorway, obviously hearing the cry as well. The elder demon had a look of pure concern on his face, along with helplessness.

"The baby… the baby's coming…." Sebastian answered quietly before moaning again as the pain came.

Ciel looked up at Dracius frantically before wrapping an arm underneath Sebastian's arms and struggling to lift them heavier man up to his feet. Dracius broke out of his daze and immediately helped, taking his pregnant son into his arms. They quickly dressed him in a black bathrobe before racing down the stairs, both of them panicking as Sebastian cried out in pain.

"We need to get to the hospital!" Dracius said, holding onto Sebastian for dear life.

"I know, but it's eight miles from here! Coaches take far too long and we can't possibly walk!" Ciel replied, taking Sebastian's hand in his own.

"Go call an ambulance," Dracius said, gently rocking Sebastian to soothe him. "I'll stay here with Cygnus."

Ciel nodded and went to do as he was told, too scared to care that he was being ordered around. He raced over to the telephone, dialing quickly and practically bouncing up and down as he spoke to the operator, explaining how his lover was in labor and they needed an ambulance as soon as possible. Within five minutes, an ambulance coach arrived in front of the manor. Dracius called to Ciel, who came running, taking one of Sebastian's hands into his own as they walked out the door. The paramedics helped move the agonized butler into the coach and onto a stretcher before letting Ciel and Dracius get in as well.

Sebastian continued to groan and cry out as they moved quickly through the traffic, squeezing Ciel's hand. Ciel was rather surprised he hadn't cried out in pain from the force of Sebastian's hand clutching his own, but he figured the butler was already in enough pain to cry out for the two of them. Dracius kept himself busy by rubbing the base of Sebastian's neck and brushing the hair from his face as the carriage rocked about.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally made it to the hospital where a group of doctors, including Doctor Nowell, was waiting. They all lifted the laboring butler up off the stretcher and into a wheel chair, quickly moving him to a room where he could properly give birth. Ciel and Dracius practically jogged beside him, each of them taking one of his hands and comforting him one at a time. Though, while Ciel's words were in English, Dracius was speaking to him in fluent Latin. Ciel found it odd how only one of the doctors gave the elder father an odd look, though ended up shrugging it off.

Soon, they had made it to a room. Ciel knew the birth of the baby couldn't be too far away now due to the way Sebastian was moaning, screaming more and more as time passed. They all lifted Sebastian up and into the medical bed, the doctors quickly changed him into a hospital gown. He was covered with a blanket and his legs had been bent at the knee and spread wide apart. The next four hours were filled with Sebastian's screams as Ciel and Dracius held his hands, trying their very best to comfort him. The doctors worked around him, Dr. Nowell was standing at the ready, gently guiding the child out as she directed him to push for a bit, then rest, then push again and so on.

Ciel hated it more than anything to hear Sebastian in that kind of pain, though he knew there was nothing to really help it other offering comfort by holding his hand, rubbing his shoulder, wiping his sweaty brow, and simply reminding him that he wasn't alone.

"It's out!" Dr. Nowell announced after what seemed like an eternity of agony to Sebastian. He let out breath of relief and collapsed backwards onto the bed, breathing heavily as the sound of a small infant's cries filled the room. Ciel kissed his cheeks, smiling at him before moving away when he was called to cut the umbilical cord. He did so carefully since his hand was shaking. The little child's sex couldn't be determined at the moment since it was covered in blood and other fluids.

The doctors took the child away, leaving Sebastian panting a bit. Ciel squeezed his hand and smiled widely at him, kissing his cheek. "You did it, Sebastian. We're parents." He said quietly.

Sebastian smiled up at him, intertwining their fingers for the time being. Dracius gently rubbed Sebastian's shoulder, smiling happily at him. "I'm so proud of you, Cygnus. The child's going to be beautiful." He said gently, beaming with pride at his son. Sebastian returned the smile and gently hugged his Father with his free arm.

Soon, the doctors returned with a small, swaddled baby. "It's a girl," one announced. Another held Sebastian's back and helped him to sit up. They placed the little girl in his arms. Dr. Nowell handed Ciel a birth certificate, explaining how they had to write down her name then they each had to sign the bottom.

Sebastian wasn't paying any attention to the world around him; all he cared about was the beautiful little girl in his arms. She had been born with a small mess of raven hair atop her little head. Her eyes were large like Ciel's, but were crimson like his own. She reminded him of what he guessed Ciel would have looked like as an infant, only with a few of his own facial features.

"What shall we name her, dear?" Ciel asked gently, gazing down happily at their little daughter, his heart swelling with pride at their beautiful, perfect little girl and his future husband.

Sebastian gazed down at the little girl thoughtfully and smiled when the perfect name came to him. "Lilium. It's perfect." He said quietly, stroking her hair.

Ciel smiled at the name, using his very limited Latin vocabulary to figure out what it meant. "Lilium, it's beautiful. Can her middle name be Rachel?" he asked quietly.

Sebastian nodded, looking over at him gently. "Of course, Ciel. Lilium Rachel Phantomhive, yes it's perfect." He said happily, kissing her small forehead.

Ciel smiled and wrote the name on the certificate, along with his own signature. He took Lilium from Sebastian for a bit as he signed his own name down in that perfectly loopy handwriting he had.

Claude watched the new family from a bit away, frowning as his mind worked. Alois had told him to get Ciel away from his wretched butler and to him as soon as possible. So far, it seemed they would be together for the next couple of days. Once they returned to the manor with the new little child, he could do his job and follow his orders. He sighed, remembering once again how much he hated the little blonde boy that dressed so provocatively one might assume he were a lady of the night. So, Michaelis had given birth to child who was half demon and half human? That meant he would be vulnerable, his natural instincts would be to protect the child first, rather than himself or his master. This was all working out too perfectly. He turned and began to make his way back to his own manor, pushing his glasses up on his nose. Alois would be delighted to hear the good news.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

At one point, the rest of the help had come in to visit Sebastian in the hospital, each of them adoring the small baby, even Bard. Ciel and Dracius would periodically go down to the cafeteria to get him food, and he would take that time to nurse the child. After three days' time, the doctors decided that Sebastian and the baby were healthy enough to leave that place. So, they took little Lilium home with them in a coach, all swaddled in a red blanket.

Ciel was only a bit surprised to find Sebastian was reverting to how he'd acted before the pregnancy. He figured the change had been due to the hormonal change. He would rather miss that sensitive side of his demon, but he liked the natural attitude of the man far better.

Dracius had decided that, for the first week of having the child, he would stick around the manor, in case they needed anything, though he highly doubted they would. They seemed to have everything under control, after all. When they got back to the manor, Sebastian ended up going to the nursery, getting some clothes for the little girl and swaddling her expertly again, just as the nurses had taught him to. He smiled proudly at the little girl and gently took her back into his arms, walking with him down to the kitchen where he would go to brew tea for the earl, even if he was told he was no longer a butler and didn't have to worry about all that anymore.

He supposed it as just an act out of habit anymore, but he'd go about working around the house to keep it in the most pristine of condition everyday, all while caring for Lilium. He'd ask if Ciel wanted anything every so often and the earl would sigh and tell Sebastian to relax and just take care of Lilium while he was working. Of course, the former butler wouldn't listen and continued to go about working around the house like a butler would, even if he didn't wear the tailcoat and suit anymore, dressing a bit more casually, though he still made sure he looked rather nice.

He'd been gently bouncing and rocking Lilium as he waited for a chocolate cake to bake, gently kissing her face and showering her with love. "Who's a wonderful little girl? Yes, mother's so proud of you, my little one." Sebastian cooed to her, smiling as she looked up at him, curling up against his chest. Soon he looked into the oven and transferred the little girl to one arm, holding her securely as he took out the cake, turned it over to get it out of the pan and let it cool on a tray. Lilium squirmed again, looking at the cake with wonder. "Yes, it does look divine. Thank you, dear." He smiled, kissing her forehead.

It took a bit for the cake to cool, and when it had he evenly sprinkled powdered sugar over the top. The ex-butler happily cut the cake into slices, and placed it on a tray, to carry up to Ciel. He knew the young man would simply tell him to take a load off and leave the servant's work for the servants. Tragically for him, Sebastian didn't care. He walked up the stairs with Lilium in one arm and the cake balanced gingerly on the other, stopping to knock on the door.

He waited for a bit and sighed. "I bet he's fallen asleep while working on his paper work. Again, Lilium simply gazed up at him with her big crimson eyes and he chuckled. "You tell him that when you can speak, alright? Tell Daddy that work time is for working. Perhaps he'll listen to you."

He kissed her forehead and opened the door to let himself in, surprised to find that Ciel wasn't there. He placed the cake down on the desk and his eye caught on a small sheet of paper that had been left on the chair that Ciel always sat on. He read it and seethed with rage. This could not be happening, not now; preferably, not ever. He took the cake back down to the kitchen and quickly found his father.

"Ciel's been kidnapped." He said bluntly, walking up behind him. Dracius jumped a bit, as his son had broken him out of the trance he'd gone into from reading his book.

"Cygnus, you gave me a heart attack. Now, what do you mean 'Ciel's been kidnapped'? He's just upstairs, isn't he?" Dracius asked calmly, shutting the book and looking up at his son like he always had as a father.

"No, he isn't. This was left in his place." Sebastian replied, handing him the small note.

Dracius read it and frowned. "I always hated Faustus…" He sighed, looking up at his frowning son. "So, one of us will stay here with the baby whilst the other saves the damsel in distress."

Sebastian frowned a bit at Dracius calling Ciel a 'damsel' though he had to admit, with all the times the earl had been kidnapped, that was really what he was. He sighed, and passed Lilium gently over to Dracius. "Take care of her, make sure she gets to sleep soon, she seems to be getting fussy. I should be back before dinner." With that, the younger demon turned and donned his coat before kissing Lilium on the forehead and leaving the manor.

He broke into a sprint immediately and ran through the thick woods that surrounded the manor, coming to the Trancy estate in a matter of mere minutes. He slowed down and smelled the air a bit, searching for any sign of Ciel's scent.

"I have to admit, for someone who just had a child, your physique is splendid." He heard a voice coming from behind him.

"Flattery will get you no where, Faustus, I'm taken." Sebastian replied coolly, turning around to see the spectacled demon holding Ciel with a knife at his throat.

Claude's face showed no emotion, as per usual. "Perhaps you'll learn to hold your tongue when I tell you that Hannah's over at your manor right now. Watch your step or you might end up losing both your little lover here and your child."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The smirk that had once painted Sebastian's face fell into an icy glare. He growled at the taller demon, his instincts to protect his family being brought out at full force. His pupils had turned to slits and he kept his eyes on Ciel, making sure the boy wasn't hurt at all. He was satisfied to find that the only injuries he'd suffered so far were only small bruises, probably from being handled roughly. His eyes darted around, thinking quickly. He knew he had to somehow get Ciel out of Claude's hold and into his own. So, he turned and quickly climbed up a nearby tree and leapt through the branches before launching himself at Claude's head. The other demon only stumbled a bit, but the maneuver had managed to knock Ciel free. As he sat perched on Claude's shoulders, Sebastian knew he had two choices at that point. He could take Ciel now and run off with him to the manor, trusting that Dracius had already dealt with Hannah, if she was truly there. The other option was to finish Claude off now and never have to deal with his antics again. Obviously, he chose the latter.

With the other demon holding onto Sebastian's legs and trying to throw him off, Sebastian held fast to his odd steed and took out the table knives he always carried around with him in his pocket. With skill, he stabbed the knives through the other man's throat and twisted his head just enough to tear it off. He felt the body of his rival begin to collapse, so he back flipped off and landed sveltely on his feet. He smiled happily at Ciel and dropped the head to the ground carelessly. He turned to the corpse and waved a hand over it. "Go back to the Hell from whence you came."

A pentacle identical to the one on Sebastian's hand and Ciel's eye appeared on the ground where Claude's body lay. It glowed fuchsia, and then all trace of the fight were gone, save for the knives that lay on the ground. Sebastian walked over and picked them up, pocketing them again. "Let's go home, love." He said, wrapping an arm around the earl's shoulders. Ciel smiled and wrapped an arm around his demon's waist and walked with him all the way to their own manor.

"So, how's our little Lilium doing?" Ciel asked casually, not bothered at all by the fact that he'd just witnessed two demons fighting to the death.

"She's doing very well. She's a perfectly behaved little girl. Unlike you, of course." Sebastian replied, smirking at Ciel.

The earl gave him alight shove to the shoulder and laughed a bit. "Oh, come on! I was a good kid."

"You were extremely stubborn in your ways, love."

"Fine, maybe I was."

"There's no 'maybe' about it. You were definitely stubborn. You still are, in fact."

"Yes, yes, don't push your luck, demon."

"You're no fun, human."

With that, Ciel gave Sebastian one of his rare grins and pulled him in to happily kiss his lips. "I love you, Sebastian."

"I love you too, Ciel."


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

Sebastian nervously fiddled with his suit, straightening it every so often and making sure that everything was absolutely perfect.

"Cygnus, my son, you need to calm down and stop fiddling with your suit. You look perfect." Dracius said from behind him, helping to straighten the white suit they'd had made especially for this day.

"Mister Sebastian, are you ready? We're about to start." Finny asked from the doorway, holding Lilium gently in his arms as if she were made of glass. Sebastian took one last look at the white tailcoat with blue accents and nodded, smiling at the sight of his little daughter in a nice blue dress. She hadn't learned to walk yet, so they decided Finny could carry her down the aisle as ring bearer and flower girl.

He smiled and bent down to gently kiss her forehead, stroking her raven curls. "You look absolutely beautiful, little one. Are you ready?" He asked her lovingly.

"Mama!" She replied happily, placing a hand to his face.

"I suppose we're all waiting on me, then. Let's get this show on the road, then. What say you, Lilium?" Sebastian smiled, standing up straight again.

"Mama!"

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Sebastian decided and followed Finny and Dracius out of the room to wait behind the door of the ballroom.

Bard and Tanaka had been assigned to the roles as groomsmen while Mey-Rin and Grell had been assigned to the roles of bridesmaids.

Grell had been shocked at first when Sebastian asked him, but when he found out it was an act of burying the hatchet between them, he accepted immediately. With that, the reaper had finally accepted the fact that he would never have Sebastian and found happiness with someone else. He and William were now 'roommates'.

The music began to play and the doors opened, letting Finny and Lilium into the large room first. Then went the groomsmen and the bridesmaids. Finally, it was their turn. Sebastian looped his arm in Dracius's and walked with him through the doors and down the aisle. The audience was a large, but too large, with a combination of humans and demons. The room had been decorated exquisitely. Though, all he saw was Ciel beaming at him. The earl was dressed in a blue suit with white accents similar to his own.

Sebastian gently hugged Dracius before letting go of him to loop arms with Ciel and walk up to the altar where the demon priest they'd found waited. He wasn't exactly a Christian priest, but they figured no one needed to know that little detail. Finny handed Lilium over to Sebastian as they took their vows and professed their love for each other to the large group of people and to each other. Then, they vowed to be the best parents they could be to their little daughter. They sealed the vows to her by each kissing one of her cheeks simultaneously.

Sebastian gently handed Lilium over to Grell, who seemed to be rather fond of the little girl, while Finny brought forward the rings.

"Now, I want you to put the rings on each other and say 'With this ring, I be wed.'" The priest said gently to them.

"With this ring, I be wed." Ciel said, slipping the band onto Sebastian's finger over the engagement ring they'd eventually bought.

"With this ring, I be wed." Sebastian repeated, slipping the band onto Ciel's finger as well, beaming at the earl widely, who had tears welling up in his eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's my joy and honor to present to you Ciel Vincent and Cygnus Sebastian Phantomhive," The priest said to the crowd, placing their hands together. "If you would please seal your marriage with a kiss."

Sebastian smiled at Ciel brightly and the earl leaned in to connect their lips in a loving and long-awaited kiss. Sebastian had happily wrapped his arms around Ciel's neck and Ciel had wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist.

In that moment, Sebastian was Ciel's and Ciel was Sebastian's.

Forever more.


End file.
